duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMEX-03 Peri!!! Specialness Overloaded Mystery Pack Gallery (OCG)
This is a set gallery for the 3rd DMEX set in the OCG, DMEX-03 Peri!!! Specialness Overloaded Mystery Pack. __TOC__ Contents dmex3-g1.jpg|Messer Schmitt - G1/G3 dmex3-g2.jpg|Golden the Johnny - G2/G3 dmex3-g3.jpg|Beginning the Merabeat - G3/G3 dmex3-l1.jpg|VV-8, Forbidden Machine - L1/L1 dmex3-m1.jpg|Dangerdeon, Super Mechanical Trap / Hell Utopia's Trap Revelation - M1/M1 dmex3-m1㊙1.jpg|Dangerdeon, Super Mechanical Trap / Hell Utopia's Trap Revelation - M1㊙1/M1 (Secret Rare) dmex3-s1.jpg|Atari Ponnosuke - S1/S10 dmex3-s2.jpg|Norinorin - S2/S10 dmex3-s3.jpg|Liliang, Mysterious Light - S3/S10 dmex3-s4.jpg|Steam Octopunk - S4/S10 dmex3-s5.jpg|Dark Eye Dragon - S5/S10 dmex3-s6.jpg|Schumacher, New World - S6/S10 dmex3-s7.jpg|Stampdon - S7/S10 dmex3-s8.jpg|Parasking, Revolution Invasionkind - S8/S10 dmex3-s9.jpg|Heavy, Heavyweight - S9/S10 dmex3-s10.jpg|Mishra, Triple Star Iron Man - S10/S10 dmex3-1.jpg|Jishou Jisho - 1/69 dmex3-2.jpg|Pali Nights - 2/69 dmex3-3.jpg|Beryldotter - 3/69 dmex3-4.jpg|Trump President - 4/69 dmex3-5.jpg|Faywon, Green Knowledge Silver - 5/69 dmex3-6.jpg|Zariganinzou, Ganiryu Ninja - 6/69 dmex3-7.jpg|Number Question - 7/69 dmex3-8.jpg|Wals Awandes - 8/69 dmex3-9.jpg|Shiranessie - 9/69 dmex3-10.jpg|Painty Moffumofu, Dark Incarnation - 10/69 dmex3-11.jpg|Obasto, Bomb Devil - 11/69 dmex3-12.jpg|Codenight Star in the Love - 12/69 dmex3-13.jpg|Zakira, Ultimate Lifeform - 13/69 dmex3-14.jpg|ZERO Hand - 14/69 dmex3-15.jpg|Satan Castle - 15/69 dmex3-16.jpg|Freedom Paper - 16/69 dmex3-17.jpg|Legendary Duelist - 17/69 dmex3-18.jpg|Bolberg "Shori" Dragon - 18/69 dmex3-19.jpg|Smapon - 19/69 dmex3-20.jpg|Hyaku Visor, Brave Ogre - 20/69 dmex3-21.jpg|Super Shiritori Ga - 21/69 dmex3-22.jpg|E-Gogogo - 22/69 dmex3-23.jpg|Matsumoto Daidaidai Sensei - 23/69 dmex3-24.jpg|Hasameane - 24/69 dmex3-25.jpg|Managorilla - 25/69 dmex3-26.jpg|Trent, Substitution Doll - 26/69 dmex3-27.jpg|General Kinoko - 27/69 dmex3-28.jpg|Phoenix Life - 28/69 dmex3-29.jpg|Carol, Gokigen Shout - 29/69 dmex3-30.jpg|Bolmeteus Black Dragon - 30/69 dmex3-31.jpg|Bell Hell De Skull, Moon Reaper - 31/69 dmex3-32.jpg|Tenkikun - 32/69 dmex3-33.jpg|Deshibuko Guchipa, Zenith of "Fist" - 33/69 dmex3-34.jpg|Pyramitotem - 34/69 dmex3-35.jpg|Eieio - 35/69 dmex3-36a.jpg|Shake Na Baby - 36a/69 dmex3-36b.jpg|Rocken Roll - 36b/69 dmex3-37.jpg|Pianozaurus - 37/69 dmex3-38.jpg|Invincible Cataclysm - 38/69 dmex3-39.jpg|Myscu, Mirage - 39/69 dmex3-40.jpg|Grape Dal - 40/69 dmex3-41.jpg|Bainaradoor - 41/69 dmex3-42.jpg|Chief De Baula, Machine King of Mystic Light - 42/69 dmex3-43.jpg|Xf Croce Fuoco, Dragment Symbol - 43/69 dmex3-44.jpg|Abduction Charger - 44/69 dmex3-45.jpg|Shadowwave Cyclone - 45/69 dmex3-46.jpg|Noble Enforcer - 46/69 dmex3-47.jpg|Hellborof, Supreme Dragon Edge - 47/69 dmex3-48.jpg|Team Tech's Wave Go! - 48/69 dmex3-49.jpg|Last Violence - 49/69 dmex3-50.jpg|Jojojo Jokers - 50/69 dmex3-51.jpg|Irvine, the Spydroid - 51/69 dmex3-52.jpg|Life Wing's Judgment - 52/69 dmex3-53.jpg|Siren Concerto - 53/69 dmex3-54.jpg|Ninjariban, Dragon Edge - 54/69 dmex3-55.jpg|Overkill Graveyard - 55/69 dmex3-56.jpg|Hell's Hot Spring - 56/69 dmex3-57.jpg|Revolution Taiman - 57/69 dmex3-58.jpg|Chocolate House - 58/69 dmex3-59.jpg|Yattareman - 59/69 dmex3-60.jpg|Okke Brothers - 60/69 dmex3-61.jpg|Night's Ponnosuke - 61/69 dmex3-62.jpg|Hazure Ponnosuke - 62/69 dmex3-63.jpg|Hazure Ponnosuke - 63/69 dmex3-64.jpg|Logic Circle - 64/69 dmex3-65.jpg|Oboro Kagerou, Moonlight Mecha - 65/69 dmex3-66.jpg|Magic Shot - Open Brain - 66/69 dmex3-67.jpg|Bloody Cross - 67/69 dmex3-68.jpg|Faerie Double Life, Continuous Chant - 68/69 dmex3-69.jpg|Dimension Gate - 69/69 dmex3-g1.jpg|Messer Schmitt G1/G3 dmex3-g2.jpg|Golden the Johnny G2/G3 dmex3-g3.jpg|Beginning the Merabeat G3/G3 dmex3-l1.jpg|VV-8, Forbidden Machine L1/L1 dmex3-m1.jpg|Dangerdeon, Super Mechanical Trap / Hell Utopia's Trap Revelation M1/M1 dmex3-m1㊙1.jpg|Dangerdeon, Super Mechanical Trap / Hell Utopia's Trap Revelation M1㊙1/M1 (Secret Rare) dmex3-s1.jpg|Atari Ponnosuke S1/S10 dmex3-s2.jpg|Norinorin S2/S10 dmex3-s3.jpg|Liliang, Mysterious Light S3/S10 dmex3-s4.jpg|Steam Octopunk S4/S10 dmex3-s5.jpg|Dark Eye Dragon S5/S10 dmex3-s6.jpg|Schumacher, New World S6/S10 dmex3-s7.jpg|Stampdon S7/S10 dmex3-s8.jpg|Parasking, Revolution Invasionkind S8/S10 dmex3-s9.jpg|Heavy, Heavyweight S9/S10 dmex3-s10.jpg|Mishra, Triple Star Iron Man S10/S10 dmex3-1.jpg|Jishou Jisho 1/69 dmex3-2.jpg|Pali Nights 2/69 dmex3-3.jpg|Beryldotter 3/69 dmex3-4.jpg|Trump President 4/69 dmex3-5.jpg|Faywon, Green Knowledge Silver 5/69 dmex3-6.jpg|Zariganinzou, Ganiryu Ninja 6/69 dmex3-7.jpg|Number Question 7/69 dmex3-8.jpg|Wals Awandes 8/69 dmex3-9.jpg|Shiranessie 9/69 dmex3-10.jpg|Painty Moffumofu, Dark Incarnation 10/69 dmex3-11.jpg|Obasto, Bomb Devil 11/69 dmex3-12.jpg|Codenight Star in the Love 12/69 dmex3-13.jpg|Zakira, Ultimate Lifeform 13/69 dmex3-14.jpg|ZERO Hand 14/69 dmex3-15.jpg|Satan Castle 15/69 dmex3-16.jpg|Freedom Paper 16/69 dmex3-17.jpg|Legendary Duelist 17/69 dmex3-18.jpg|Bolberg "Shori" Dragon 18/69 dmex3-19.jpg|Smapon 19/69 dmex3-20.jpg|Hyaku Visor, Brave Ogre 20/69 dmex3-21.jpg|Super Shiritori Ga 21/69 dmex3-22.jpg|E-Gogogo 22/69 dmex3-23.jpg|Matsumoto Daidaidai Sensei 23/69 dmex3-24.jpg|Hasameane 24/69 dmex3-25.jpg|Managorilla 25/69 dmex3-26.jpg|Trent, Substitution Doll 26/69 dmex3-27.jpg|General Kinoko 27/69 dmex3-28.jpg|Phoenix Life 28/69 dmex3-29.jpg|Carol, Gokigen Shout 29/69 dmex3-30.jpg|Bolmeteus Black Dragon 30/69 dmex3-31.jpg|Bell Hell De Skull, Moon Reaper 31/69 dmex3-32.jpg|Tenkikun 32/69 dmex3-33.jpg|Deshibuko Guchipa, Zenith of "Fist" 33/69 dmex3-34.jpg|Pyramitotem 34/69 dmex3-35.jpg|Eieio 35/69 dmex3-36a.jpg|Shake Na Baby 36a/69 dmex3-36b.jpg|Rocken Roll 36b/69 dmex3-37.jpg|Pianozaurus 37/69 dmex3-38.jpg|Invincible Cataclysm 38/69 dmex3-39.jpg|Myscu, Mirage 39/69 dmex3-40.jpg|Grape Dal 40/69 dmex3-41.jpg|Bainaradoor 41/69 dmex3-42.jpg|Chief De Baula, Machine King of Mystic Light 42/69 dmex3-43.jpg|Xf Croce Fuoco, Dragment Symbol 43/69 dmex3-44.jpg|Abduction Charger 44/69 dmex3-45.jpg|Shadowwave Cyclone 45/69 dmex3-46.jpg|Noble Enforcer 46/69 dmex3-47.jpg|Hellborof, Supreme Dragon Edge 47/69 dmex3-48.jpg|Team Tech's Wave Go! 48/69 dmex3-49.jpg|Last Violence 49/69 dmex3-50.jpg|Jojojo Jokers 50/69 dmex3-51.jpg|Irvine, the Spydroid 51/69 dmex3-52.jpg|Life Wing's Judgment 52/69 dmex3-53.jpg|Siren Concerto 53/69 dmex3-54.jpg|Ninjariban, Dragon Edge 54/69 dmex3-55.jpg|Overkill Graveyard 55/69 dmex3-56.jpg|Hell's Hot Spring 56/69 dmex3-57.jpg|Revolution Taiman 57/69 dmex3-58.jpg|Chocolate House 58/69 dmex3-59.jpg|Yattareman 59/69 dmex3-60.jpg|Okke Brothers 60/69 dmex3-61.jpg|Night's Ponnosuke 61/69 dmex3-62.jpg|Hazure Ponnosuke 62/69 dmex3-63.jpg|Hazure Ponnosuke 63/69 dmex3-64.jpg|Logic Circle 64/69 dmex3-65.jpg|Oboro Kagerou, Moonlight Mecha 65/69 dmex3-66.jpg|Magic Shot - Open Brain 66/69 dmex3-67.jpg|Bloody Cross 67/69 dmex3-68.jpg|Faerie Double Life, Continuous Chant 68/69 dmex3-69.jpg|Dimension Gate 69/69 Seals Snail Seal.jpg|Snail Seal Rainbow Pon Seal.jpg|Rainbow Pon Seal Pon Seal.jpg|Pon Seal Jhot Gun Joragon Seal.jpg|Jhot Gun Joragon Seal Savark Seal.jpg|Savark Seal Bangetsu Seal.jpg|Bangetsu Seal Gogogo Brand Seal.jpg|Gogogo Brand Seal Gokuga Roiza Seal.jpg|Gokuga Roiza Seal The Door of Miracle and Mystery Seal.jpg|The Door of Miracle and Mystery Seal Lucky Darts Seal.jpg|Lucky Darts Seal Reverse Seal.jpg|Reverse Seal Yattareman Seal.jpg|Yattareman Seal Pali Nights Seal.jpg|Pali Nights Seal Bainaradoor Seal.jpg|Bainaradoor Seal Chocolate House Seal.jpg|Chocolate House Seal Okke Brothers Seal.jpg|Okke Brothers Seal Snail Seal.jpg|Snail Seal Rainbow Pon Seal.jpg|Rainbow Pon Seal Pon Seal.jpg|Pon Seal Jhot Gun Joragon Seal.jpg|Jhot Gun Joragon Seal Savark Seal.jpg|Savark Seal Bangetsu Seal.jpg|Bangetsu Seal Gogogo Brand Seal.jpg|Gogogo Brand Seal Gokuga Roiza Seal.jpg|Gokuga Roiza Seal The Door of Miracle and Mystery Seal.jpg|The Door of Miracle and Mystery Seal Lucky Darts Seal.jpg|Lucky Darts Seal Reverse Seal.jpg|Reverse Seal Yattareman Seal.jpg|Yattareman Seal Pali Nights Seal.jpg|Pali Nights Seal Bainaradoor Seal.jpg|Bainaradoor Seal Chocolate House Seal.jpg|Chocolate House Seal Okke Brothers Seal.jpg|Okke Brothers Seal Category:OCG Card Set Galleries